A Pleasant Dream
by ace team
Summary: Faye Valentine is engufled with problems and a shady past. Once she starts to realize how wonderful life can get, the unexpected happens... by Faye CHAP. 10 IS UP!
1. A Pleasant Dream

Hey, this is Faye! I decided to write a story revolving around Faye and all her inner conflicts. kind of angst, but i added in some humor and crap. im a freakin 12 years old, so dont yell at me if this sucks! oh yeah, to keep them in character and realistic, there IS cursing, but not a heavy overload. At first, all starts out very happy, but don't get down-hearted if you were expected real drama cuz u shall get it ^_^  
  
Faye stared in to the bloodshot eyes of the man across from her. She gave him a smile, and looked in to her cards. A full house, as always. "W-Why are you so happy?" the man sputtered. She didn't answer. He put down his 4, 5, and 6. Faye gave him a sad look. "Too bad," she said in fake sympathy, putting down her cards.   
"DAMN!," shrieked the man. "I put in a fuckin' 700 woolongs!" he raged.   
"We told you not to play her!" exclaimed his friends. Faye chuckled, gathering her money together.   
"Better luck next time," she said, as she began to shuffle cards for the next round.  
Three hours later, Faye escaped the Red Eye Casino, named after Jupiter's landmark. She embraced the warm night air as she walked out of the golden doors. There were speeding cars, most likely with drunk and high people.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna get killed out here," muttered Faye, dodging a zooming car. The Bebop was docked near some other ships in sea. It was anchored to the ground. As she walked inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. The quietness was a complete contrast to the casino. They were going to be leaving that night, to roam again in space. They had been in Jupiter for months, trying to catch the Wong Gang. It was a gang that tried to to sell illegal youth-lasting flowers on the black market.   
"I'm here!" exclaimed Faye.  
"About time," muttered Spike, who was about to go in to the control room.   
"Didja have fun?" asked Ed.   
"Yeah, I had a full house," replied Faye, sinking in to the couch.  
"What's that?" asked Ed, scratching her short spiky mass of orange hair. Ein whimpered as Ed moved her foot away from the super genius Welsch Corgi's stomach. Jet was on the opposite couch from Ed, the same one as Faye.  
"So, any luck?" Faye shrugged.   
" 1500 woolongs," she replied.   
"Hey, I would be happy if I had that!" exclaimed Julia, who had just walked in to the room.   
Julia was now staying with them after Spike had recently found his long lost love. Julia was beautiful, with long golden hair which curled near her chest. She had serene blue eyes and a very serious, elegant face. She was the serious part of her couple with Spike. Spike had unruly, large, ruffly green/black hair, twinkling blue eyes, and a narrow, sexy face. Faye envied Julia. She wanted her beauty, because she always thought that was sexier than what Faye had. People described Faye as having a "body to die for" and a "female fatale", and it was true. Faye had curves in the right places, a big bust, seductive emerald green eyes, an ivory skin tone, curvacious red lips, and choppy shoulder length dark purple hair, pulled back by a yellow headband. She always wore short tight yellow hotpants, and a collared yellow mini shirt to go with it, but she wasn't branded as a slut. She was known as Poker Alice, Master of Poker, and Sureshot because of her gambling expertise.   
"Well, yeah, but i usually make about 3000... and then waste it on drinks and more gambling," admitted Faye, chuckling.  
"Not very smart," remarked Jet.   
Faye shrugged, too tired to respond with a witty comeback.  
"Faye should save her money, like Ed does!" exclaimed the odd child, smiling brightly. She had an wide, toothy smile, bright eyes, and tan skin. She was extremely bizarre and odd, but was a computer genius, and a brilliant hacker, known as Radical Edward online. She was left at a daycare and was forgotten there by her father. Then, she met the Bebop, her new family. She even picked her own name, a very long one to. It was shortened to Ed. She also was a great pair with Ein, a Welsch Corgi who is smarter than your average dog.  
"You don't make any money," said Faye. Ed was about to say something, and then her face twisted in to a frown.   
"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed, and then erupted in to a fit of giggles, rolling around the couch with Ein. The bebop began to go in the air, and it rumbled, making Faye grip on to the couch. Once they were in the air, Spike came back in the room.  
"Well, that's done," he said, chuckling.   
"Ed's tired," groaned Ed, waving her hands in the air. "Ed's gonna go sleepy," she muttered, as she drifted off to a sweet slumber there on the couch.  
"I agree with Ed, I better go to bed," said Jet, getting up. He was a very broad man with a bionic arm, and a very pointy goatee. He used to be a police officer, known as the "Black Dog", because once he sinks his teeth in to you, he never lets go. Now, he became a bounty hunter because he got fed up with the bastards in the ISSP system.   
"Yeah, let's go to sleep," said Julia, yawning.  
She and Spike walked off, leaving Faye alone on the couch, and Ed with Ein sleeping the opposite couch. She rubbed her eyes, and decided to sleep on the couch. She couldn't muster up enough energy to go inside.  
But the question that remained in her mind for as long as she could remember was... who was she? Who was she really? She knew of her past. She got in a near fatal accident, and was frozen in suspended animation for years.  
Now, she had the appearance of a 23 year old, and had no memory of her past life. Now, she was just a brash, sensless, risky woman with a hunger for money and an unwanted attraction to her fellow bounty hunter.   
No, not Jet. Spike... The second she had first laid eyes on him, she felt the immediate jump from her stomach to her heart, and a light bulb flashing in the back of her head saying, 'WOW'. And it was wierd because Faye was not one to fall in love. Yes, she was one for nightly hook ups, fake romances for money, and more, but not for true, undeniably REAL love.  
But of course, her screwed up life took another screwed up turn and Spike found his love Julia. At least that was how Faye put it. So here she was, in a team of a super hacker insane girl who referred to her self in third person, an amusing, vigilant guy, a gorgeous blond who happened to be this great guys girl friend, a large, funny man with a talent for cooking, and a Welsch Corgi who used to be a data dog in a science lab. She would sometimes spend night like these pondering whether she fit in with such a group.  
She, who trusted no one. How could brash, seductive, sensless Faye Valentine fit in with a such a group? On a ship who's name meant MUSIC? But they were her only family, yet Faye still felt that bit of hostility that lingered inside of her for so long...  
Before Faye realized it, the area of the couch that was occupied by her face was drenched in tears as she thought all of this. She sniffed, a tiny smile appearing on her face. If only the crew knew, Faye Valentine crying in her sleep? Oh so strong, tough, feminist Faye Valentine? *If only they knew me, how I really felt* she thought, a tear streaming down her cheek again.  
*I have to stop THINKING about this! How DEPRESSING can I GET? God, I'm such a freakin' dork, I have to STOP. Uh... think about the good things! I'm sexy, I have a rep. as Poker Alice, and uh, I have friends? Who needs friends anyway, I just use em' for the hospitality* she thought, but deep down inside, she knew this wasn't true. It would never be. Never... ne- "FAYE!" screeched a shrill voice.  
Faye's head popped up. "HUH?" she gasped, her headband down to her neck. She groaned at the sight of Ed's toothy smile on top of her wavering eye lids.   
"So tired," she groaned. She put her head band on the table and turned over.   
"Wake UP! Ed want's to go to beach with Faye soon! Spike is bringing us to Mercury! Please!" pleaded Ed. Faye sighed.  
"You already woke me up, I might as well," she muttered. Spike, Julia, and Jet were on the other couch, eating breakfast on the center table. Ein perched his paws on the table, trying to get sniffs and glimpses of the food. Ed ran and picked up Ein.   
"No Ein! Looking at food will make you hungrier, didn't you know that? Have some dog food!" cried Ed gleefully, carrying the corgi to his dog food bowl.  
"None for me?" asked Faye, staring at the toast with butter.  
"Wight tfere," said Spike, his mouth full of food, gesturing towards an untouched plate. It had a simple toast with butter spread upon it, already making Faye's mouth salivate. She grabbed it and devoured it in 3 bites.  
"Yum," she said, patting her belly. She grabbed a brush she saw on the couch, and quickly brushed her hair with it. Then, she put on her headband, and she was refreshed once again. "LET'S GO BEACHY TIME!" screeched Ed, in a blue one piece, with Ein in her arms. Ein was wearing black sun glasses and a small bow tie. "Ha! He look's like he's in the mafia!" smirked Faye, regaining her humor. Yes, her sarcastic, witty, sometimes dry, humor... what kept the crew from knowing her tr- *STOP!* she thought.  
*STOP THINKING THOSE THOUGHTS!* She forced a smile. All of a sudden Julia started taking off her shirt. "What are you DOING?" asked Faye, horrified.  
"I'm coming to beach to!" she exclaimed. Faye realized her bikini was underneath, and then realized that she had to put on her own!   
"Oh yeah! Gotta put on my own!" she exclaimed. Jet chuckled. Faye ran to her room, rummaging through her clothes, and pulled out a stunning red bikini.   
"To put on my 'female fatale'" she said, amusingly.  
Ten minutes later, Faye came back, looking absolutely stunning and amazing in the revealing bikini.  
"You look great!" gushed Julia. Ed jumped up happily, and began to run around the couches like a happy dog, Ein trailing her path.  
"Ed is SO happy!" she exclaimed.   
"Why?" asked Faye. Ed jumed up on Faye, knocking the woman down.  
"Because Ed has the best friends in the whole entire world!" Faye would of naturally pushed Ed off of her, but the comment made her think.  
*Yeah... maybe I'm all depressed for no reason, I got Ed, a wacky cute lil kid, and Julia, someone who I can treat as my equal. Maybe it's not so bad!*   
Faye was so grateful for this comment that Ed meant to be so simple, that she rolled over, pinning Ed to the ground.  
"Well you better get Spike to get us down to Mercury sometime soon!" Ed giggled.   
"Spike! GET US TO MERCURY!" Spike groaned, getting up.   
"Alright, alright!" Julia giggled.   
"You're so lazy!" she fakely accused him. He rolled his eyes, rubbing his head, as he walked in to the control room. Ed jumped up.   
"Faye was crazy for once!"  
"For once?" she asked, surprised.  
"I'm crazy all the time Ed, just not in your way!"   
"Then in what way?" asked Ed, curiously.   
"That I gamble, and I gain and lose money all the same," she explained.   
"Ooooh," replied Ed, her goofy smile still plastered on her face. All of a sudden, she ran to a window.   
"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing excitedly, bouncing on 2 legs.   
"Look!" she repeated. Faye and Julia both gave eachother amused looks, and walked over to the window. The beaches of Mercury were getting nearer and nearer.  
"Oh wow, it's gorgeous," exclaimed Julia. A heavy shadow loomed behind them.  
"AH!" squeaked Faye, realizing it was only Jet.   
"You scared the living CRAP out of me!" Jet chuckled.  
"Faye said the C word!" exclaimed Ed, giggling, as she pointed an accusing finger at Faye, who just rolled her eyes.  
They finally landed around 5 minutes later in a landing area near the beach. "YIPPERS! Lets gooooooooooooooooOOOOO SWIMMIN' IN THE SANDY BEACHES OF MERCURY!" exclaimed Ed in a talk show host way, sliding across the floor.  
"SEE THE most FAMOUS beach... Mercana! She's got it ALL! You can swim, tan, surf, ANYTHING!" Ed giggled, oblivious to the stares she was recieving.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she told him, scooping up Ein. They all went outside, Spike left with the heavy beach equipment.   
"H-Hey! A little help here?" he sputtered. Jet grabbed some stuff, helping out his friend. The girls were already outside, establishing their area.  
Once everything was set up, Faye relaxed on her beach chair besides Julia.   
"I'm gonna get a great tan," exclaimed Faye, smiling. Julia only nodded in agreement.   
But their sweet bliss was cut short by a voice screaming, "Aren't you gonna come and SWIM?! That's what the beach is all about!"   
"ED!" groaned the 2 girls in unision.   
Ed grabbed the 2 girls hands, dragging them until they couldn't take it anymore.   
"Ok, I'm COMING!" exclaimed Faye.   
"Yeah, same!" added Julia, as they both got up, brushing the sand off their bodies.   
"Yay!" said Ed, beaming. Spike and Jet sat on the chairs, watching in amusement.   
"Yeah, I wanna see you guys actually swim!" exclaimed Spike, laughing. Faye rolled her eyes as Julia blew him a kiss. Faye dipped a toe and to her surprise, the water was very warm and relaxing.   
"Oh wow, this is great!" she exclaimed, immersing her whole body in the water. Julia laughed next to her, as Ed jumped on both of them, dunking them in. Faye loved the feeling of being totally under water. It was like another land... peaceful land, which washed away all her problems.  
*Wait, what problems?* she thought. *Problems? No! This... is the life* she thought again. *Although they may think I'm a party pooping, brash, sensless, seductive wierdo... I can also have fun! See?* Her thoughts were getting out of control, but she didn't care. Dunking her head in out and out of the water, play-fighting with Ed, and Julia... it was all like a dream. A pleasant dream. 


	2. Ryo

hello minna! yay, finally, the NEW installment of A Pleasant Dream! Please r/r, I will gladly take all advice ^_^ Hope you like it!  
  
  
The night conveyed a comforting silence, relaxing Faye. She laid in her bed, in pure bliss. The day had been fun. After swimming, Faye got to tan with Julia while Ed would occasionally drip her strawberry icecream on them. It caused squealing and playful threats, and the whimpering of a confused Ein. Spike and Jet just looked at the newspaper, sipping on their iced tea, chuckling at the antics of Ed. Who was this Faye that no one knew before?   
She was definitely out of character... yet could that be a good thing?   
*It was wierd... I've never felt such happiness. I think I have realized what it's like to... to trust someone* she thought.   
*TRUST SOMEONE?! Me? Faye Valentine? Trust someone? Couldn't be... I was just having fun* she tried to assure her self again.  
She sighed deeply, turning over on her right side, snuggling her head in to the pillow. *Why must I continue thinking these thoughts, denying the fact that I was actually a normal, playful person for once? That my past self finally emerged on my outside? What's so horribly wrong with that? I can't understand my self, and I never will. Oh well, I don't think I was meant to be understood, I'm just Faye Valentine... Queen of Hearts, Ace, Sure Shot, Poker Alice...* she thought, as her mind slowly shut it's conscious self down, and she drifted off in to a slumber.  
As she started to emerge in to reality, she realized something was terribly wrong. What was it that she felt? She wasn't fully conscious yet, and wasn't sure what was happening. Her heart pounded as she rubbed her eyes and then she realized what had happened.   
"Holy shit, I'm in HELL?" Well, at least she THOUGHT she did. The room was bright red and there were no windows, just one door which mached the color of the room.   
"Wait, I can't be in hell, hell has flames," she reminded her self. She was on a cold floor.   
"Where the hell AM I?" she exclaimed. Her heart started to pound... *what if I was kidnapped by a serial killer, what if I'm going to DIE? I knew my stupid, fucked up life would just go down the fuckin' drain just when it started to get fuckin good!* But before she could think anything else, the door opened...  
A young man, about Spike's age, walked in. He had emerald green eyes and dark purple hair just like Faye's. He even had her skin tone and everything!   
"Who are you?" she asked, inching away, a bit frightened.   
"You look just like me..." she trailed off, and then it hit her. She gasped, putting her hand in front of her mouth.  
"No, I'm not your brother," assured the man, putting Faye's worries to ease.   
"Then who ARE you? I mean, you look just like me. You have my eyes, hair, and that annoying intimidating look!"   
That man laughed. "Well, something are better left to be said... later. My name is Ryo," he said, holding his hand out. Faye merely looked at it, but did not shake it. He pulled it away, a bit offended.   
"No last name?" asked Faye.   
"Nope," he replied.   
"Look, you know what? I don't know who you are, I want to go back to the Bebop! My friends, they're prob-" but he interrupted her.   
"Your friends? I thought that you were just using them for the hospitality. I thought you were all alone and that you had a screwed up life."  
Faye gasped, backing away.   
"How the hell do YOU know?"  
He sighed. "Faye, just let me talk to you," he told her.  
She hesitated, but finally sighed in defeat.  
"Ok, I might as well," she replied.   
"I left your 'friends' a note, merely saying you went on vacation to Pluto, and signed it from you."   
"WHAT?" screeched Faye. "You BASTARD! They're going to think I'm even lazier and bitchier then they already DO! Or than I already AM! What if you're going to do something horrible to me, and they won't have a clue! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"   
She had a malicious look in her eye, and she was breathing heavily, her lower lip quivering out of her anger.   
"Much anger," Ryo commented, amusingly.   
"You find this funny," she said.   
She looked up at the ceiling. "Oh god just shoot me now," she muttered softly.  
"Stop it," said Ryo firmly.  
"So, where ARE we?" asked Faye.   
"In my mansion on the Kinto Mountains of Venus," he told her.  
"MANSION?" exclaimed Faye in disbelief.  
"Again, something to be explained later... why don't you come now, I'll show your around," he said.  
Faye rolled her eyes. *Oh god... everything is RUINED! I hate everything... my life, everything. Maybe I can run away?* she thought.   
*That will be planned during the night. Now, to take advantage of rich boy here* she thought again, mischeviously, following Ryo. 


	3. First Predicament

Thanks for the reviews! The layout for this story will be a bit different, thanks to Lady Mercury. I hope it makes it easier for you guys to read! And check out LadyMercury's stories! They're really great, they're mostly cowboy bebop, but there is other anime too. K, please r/r no flames, just constructive criticism please ^_^ I also picked out some things she said in some of the actual episodes, so dont like flame me saying I stole them. If you know ones they are, great. If you don't, it doesn't matter. They're not like, completely vital to the story or anything. And they're not the actual quotes, just conveying the same meaning though.   
  
  
  
  
Faye gasped as she gazed around the room. There were earthy tones such as browns, grays, deep rich reds, and the furnutre was extremely elegant. There was a china closet, paintings throughout the stone walls. It seemed to be the dining room because there was a large, long, mahogany center table with a glass vase holding roses in the center, and an ivory white patterned cloth draped over the center of the table.   
"Shit, you weren't lying...." she told him. She picked up a miniture diamond clock on a tiny table near her. "Cute," she remarked.   
"Yeah, well, I'm not one to lie," he told her. Faye looked up at him.   
"I have a question though," she told him.   
"Shoot," he replied, sitting down in a reclining chair, gesturing for Faye to sit in the other one.  
"Why the hell do you have a red room in your house?" Ryo laughed, his eyes twinkling.  
"God, you keep asking the questions that should be left for later!" Faye rolled her eyes.  
"I am so confused, it's not even funny. But I suppose I'll have to just take you word for it. Notice I didn't say TRUST you, don't think I'm trusting you now," she warned.  
"What's wrong with trusting a person?" he asked.  
"Nothing, except for that fact that it has never worked for me when I have. It's a load of bull shit. It's better, you know, to be alone in true solitude, than be alone when you're with people." Ryo raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh? That makes sense... I suppose," he replied. But Faye wasn't finished.  
"Yeah, I mean, people say that the human is a social animal. That's not true, being alone is perfectly fine with me. You don't see me as a deranged, screwed up human being, do you?" Ryo sighed.   
"I won't answer that," he replied. Faye laid back on the chair. *God* she thought. *He probably does think that I'm one. Oh well, I probably am*   
"Want something to eat?" he asked, getting up. Faye shrugged.   
"Nah," she replied. "Just show me my room, I want to be alone," she said, getting up too. Ryo shrugged.  
"I guess, if that's what you want."   
"It is what I want, ok?" she replied, angrily  
"Ok, ok! I can see you're very tempermental today!"  
*Today? God, this guy doesn't know a thing about me* thought Faye, inwardly laughing.   
The night finally came. Faye was, of course, required to come to dinner. Only because she was starving though. She wasn't going to starve her self over pride. It was a good dinner, meaty filet minion, rice. Then, she went back to her room, left all by her self to sort out her problems. She laid back in her bed, on top of the covers, still in her clothes. She refused the nightgown that had been offered to her because she wanted to run away. Now, she wasn't so sure.   
*So... what am I going to DO? Naturally, I have no one to turn to... I'll just have to be self-dependent" she thought. She sighed. All she could do was think now.  
*So, do I run away, or no? This guy seems to be holding many secrets... maybe some I don't want to know. But maybe I do!* She glanced at the clock. *MIDNIGHT?! I'm going gambling, I'm not going to let this night slip away, I'll come back at like uh, 3? Three hours is enough tonight, I'm not in that much of a gambling mood. Now how to get out of this labrynth?*  
She got up, sneaking out of the room, light-footed. She ran through some halls for awhile until she found a door. The few windows surrounding the door showed glimpses of nature. *Yes! Freedom!* But her happiness didn't last for long. She opened the door and was about to walk out when a large bull dog leaped at her!  
"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" she screamed, jumping back. The dog ferociously tried to run at her, but was held back by a thick chain. It was a dark brown bull dog, with a foaming mouth, tiny slits for eyes, and damaged ears, probably from fights. "God... this makes Ein look like a poodle!" she exclaimed. She heard someone running. "Oh crap," she muttered. "Busted."  
"FAYE?" screeched Ryo, in his flannel pajamas. If the situation wasn't so serious, Faye would have laughed at the sight. Ryo ran to the bull dog, struggling to push him outside.  
"GO! OUT! Don't EVER do that again Kiki!" scolded Ryo. Faye got up, shaking.  
"Kiki? She's a girl? That's like a name for a poodle or something," remarked Faye. Ryo ignored this.  
"Faye, what were you doing?" he asked, sternly. He looked past her shoulder. "It's ok, you guys can leave," he said. Faye spun around to see about 11 butlers and maids. She turned back around.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm not telling you anything," she spat.  
"Yes you will! You are under MY roof!"  
"What are you, my freakin' father? Listen, I may be under your roof, but I didn't choose to be. You kidnapped me, god knows why, and now you expect me to pretend that I'm at home? I'd rather live in on the Bebop!" Ryo sighed.  
"Ok, you're right, it wasn't your choice to live here... but please. You have to understand, it will all be cleared soon. Just tell me where you're going, you can go. I just want to know," he pleaded. "And you have to promise you'll be back." Faye looked at him directly in the eyes. "Seriously?" He nodded.  
"Seriously, just tell me." Faye hesitated.  
"I was going to the casino for around 3 hours," she admitted.  
"The casino? Well, ok... but Faye," he said, grabbing her hand. She was too shocked by his action to pull back.  
"You have to promise me you'll be back. Listen Faye, I know. I know you're thinking about running away and never coming back. I know you don't want to stay. But... for once, you have to trust me. I really don't want to harm you. I don't want to restrict you, and make you unhappy, which is why I'm letting you go. But... I'm going to have to make sure you come back," he said.  
"How?" she asked. He looked at her hand.   
"Give me your diamond ring," he told her.  
"WHAT?! No!"   
"Yes, or you can't go. That way, you wouldn't run away with out it." Faye sighed.  
"Fine, you win, ok?" Ryo smiled as she slid the ring off her finger, handing it to him.  
"Thanks," he told her. She sighed.  
"Don't mention it," she replied sarcastically. 


	4. Casino Blues

AN: mwaha, hello again! The chapters may not be updated as frequently because this is my brothers computer, and we kinda got in a fight, so im really not supposed to be on right now (he's not here). I've already rehearsed what I would do once I hear the door opening. I'm an expert at aiming for those lil' X's on the browsers ^_^   
  
  
Faye was immediately pumped up, ready to cheat and win as she walked inside the nearest casino. The smell of money fascinated her, and motivated her too. She saw 3 old, fat guys shuffling their cards, obviously starting a new game. Faye pulled up a chair and sat at their table.  
"Mind if I play?" she asked innocently, twirling her hair. She seductively stared at them with her emerald eyes. They were totally oblivious that she was decieving them. She knew they were horny old men with an eye for sexy, young women as her self.  
  
"U-Uh, SURE!" exclaimed one particularly fat man with a shining bold head, beady black eyes, and a pug nose. Faye almost puked in disgust. These men actually thought she would touch them, let alone hop in to bed with them? Even SHE didn't go that low for money!  
  
Another bearded man, who resembled a pirate, gave her cards. "Uh, boys... I don't have any money..." she said, trailing off. She could see their reluctance to play. *Think fast!* she thought. "But I promise... I can make it up," she purred, gazing at the other man, who had long hair and tattoos engufling his middle body. He flinched. *Surprised a woman actually like you?* thought Faye, inwardly chuckling.  
  
Ten minutes had passed, and with the right techniques and manipulation of cards, Faye ended up with a Royal Flush. She stared at the cards blankly, knowing that they were looking to see her emotions on whether or not she had a good or bad hand. She decided to make things more interesting.   
  
"If I don't win, who ever does can uh..." she said, and finished the sentence by pouting her lips. They whistled in unision, obviously aroused. *Gimme a break* thought Faye, a fake smile still plastered on her face. One guy had straight aces, and the other one had a 5,6, and 7. The last man looked like he was in heaven. "Honey, I'll please you good," he exclaimed as he placed his full house. She looked at it, pretending to be shocked. Then laughed. "Give me a BREAK!" she exclaimed, slamming down her Royal Flush. She took all the money, a total of 7,900 woolongs, ignoring their dumbfounded stares.   
  
As she was walking to observe some other games, a familiar hair-do caught her eyes... with gold curls entwined in it?   
"Spike!" gasped Faye, running behind a machine. He was tenderly kissing Julia. "Since when do they have make-out sessions in the casino?" Faye muttered. She stared, tears starting to fill her eyes. Such passion, it was real love. Spike gazed, love-sick, in to Julia's eyes.  
  
"As long as I have you," he whispered, "I could care less about the other one," and then wrapped her mouth in a deep kiss again. Faye almost collapsed on the ground, the tears falling down her eyes. All her pride, everything, just slipped away. Who gived a fuck if people were watching? She realized she couldn't make to much comotion, or Spike and Julia would see her. She ran outside, her tears stinging her face in the cool night air.  
  
"H-He didn't even refer to me by NAME! I'm just a slutty thing to him..." she sobbed, leaning against the outside of the casino. "Now I know that even if there was no Julia, i still wouldn't have a chance... I never would. With anyone, for that matter... but all that mattersto ME is Spike!"  
"Faye?" Faye spun around. It was Ryo.  
"What do YOU want," she said, her voice dripping with pure anger.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her. She angrily shook it off.  
"Why do YOU want to know? You fuckin' kidnapped me, ok, I'm not telling you anything." Ryo sighed.  
"I know that I'm not exactly your favorite person right now, but I can help you with what ever predicament you may be in. Just tell me, I'll try my best to help," he assured her. She looked at him. *Worth a shot* she thought. She spilled the story, about her love for Spike, which to her surprise, he already knew, and what she had just saw, and all her emotions.  
  
"It's like I was a slutty thing to him! Like I wasn't even worthy enought to be called by my rightful NAME!" Ryo nodded.  
"I can understand why you're upset and sad, why don't you come home and get some sleep? Maybe we can talk about it in the morning." Faye was to weak to argue. She was too weak to do anything. She just felt like a rag doll now, tossed around, ripped, torn. Nothing mattered anymore. She should just follow him, because what could she possibly do on her own?   
Trudging behind Ryo, she prayed to god Spike wouldn't see her. Spike. *I HATE him* thought Faye, clenching her fist. *That stupid, fuckin' idiot. He doesn't even like me as a FRIEND? I can't even have a friend? The only person that would truly be a friend to me is Ed... possibly Julia, but she has Spike. She didn't even stand up for me! I wonder if Ed is even missing me actually, I don't blame her if she's not. Maybe even she wouldn't be a friend to me, I have mean to her. Maybe it's all my fault, maybe it was all m-* "We're here," said Ryo. Faye sighed.  
"Yippee," she said sarcastically. She walked inside, muttering a good night, and went in to her room. She tossed her limp body upon the bed, emotionally drenched in hurt, pain, regret, and guilt. The second she closed her eyes, she fell in to a dreamless, black sleep. 


	5. Eavesdropping

5/28/02  
  
Hello little cherubs! Yet another installment of A Pleasant Dream! Considering the fact that it's 10:08, and I'm not going to be able to get up for school tomorrow, I guess I could write a decent chapter. I mean, I know what is going to happen. Ok, so there wasn't as much angst and drama as I hoped. Oh well, as long as you guys liked it! This chap. is a bit short, but makes much progress.   
  
Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Muz590@hotmail.com!   
  
Ok, now enjoy the damn chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
A blinding ray of sunlight beamed in to the room like a golden blade. Faye shielded her eyes, turning the opposite direction. She was able to take one breath with a problem-free state of mind, and then it all came flooding back in to her. She felt the burden on her chest; it was practically doing summersaults! She glanced at the alarm clock on the night table. 8:30 it read.  
  
"Sheesh," she muttered, snuggling under the covers. She closed her eyes and dazed off until 11:30, when Ryo came in to her room.   
  
"Rise and shine you sleepy head," he said in an irritating jolly voice.  
  
"Go the hell away," replied Faye's muffled voice, her head buried in the pillow.  
  
"That's no good morning! Come one!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. She gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"My god," she exclaimed, and dropped her head back on the pillow. "Life couldn't get any worse," she muttered. Just then, the phone rang. A maid rushed in to the room, handing Ryo the phone. "Thanks," he replied.  
  
"Hello? Oh, uh hello, um yeah she is, yeah really close actually... are you sure? Ok, uh hold on," he said, and walked out of the room. This definitely perked up Faye's attention. She light footedly crept out the door to see him jogging down the stairs and going in to a chair behind the stairs. *TOO EASY!* she thought. She crept down to the stairs and sat midway down the steps where she could hear perfectly.  
  
"Yes, I don't know when to tell her though. Wait? I'm telling you, she's not going to get adjusted anymore. She's a tough one... yeah but listen! If I restrict her, she's going to hate me even more. That's not our goal. A friendly relationship will make thing so much ea- WHAT? I'm not a crack head! Do you want me to do this or not? I'll gladly tell her everything this moment and bring her back to her friends! Uh, she doesn't seem to hate me to much. In a week? Should I tell her alone and then bring her to you guys? Ok, ok, gotcha. Bye." Faye barely heard the click of the phone because her mind was running in circles.  
  
*WHAT? WHO IS HE BRINGING ME TO? AM I A FREAK? OH MY GO-* "FAYE?" gasped Ryo, dropping the phone. Faye looked at him through tear-welled eyes. "I-I thought I could trust you... I told you things never worked out for me," she sobbed, and ran towards the door.  
  
"NO Faye! PLEASE! Let me explain!" begged Ryo running after her, but it was too late. Faye was down the fertile mountain and in to the busy bustle and hustle of the streets.   
  
"Oh no... she does not know what she has JUST DONE," moaned Ryo, collapsing on the ground. 


	6. The Triplets Loretta, Desiree, Audrey

5/30/02   
  
Back again! I actually started writing this chapter yesterday, but it totally stunk, so I didn't save it -_- But my creative juices were flowing today! I already have a new story in mind! It's called Conspiracy Mirage, and it centers around Faye. I'll give you a hint, it's heavily based on a movie starring Russel Crowe. LoL, I can't say which one. I only know the plot of this movie, I've never seen it though, so the story will have a similar plot, but it won't be a carbon copy cuz I've never seen the movie! Ok, enough of that. A chapter for all you cowboy bebop fanfiction lover reader people!!! This chapter may seem a bit peculiar, and faye is SOOOO OOC, you'll see why, but I decided, you know, she's human, she's not going to constantly be herself. God knows I've been out of character before, and it's not a really big thing. I mean, in the situation she is in, she's kinda desperate. So don't yell at me!   
  
  
  
  
Faye didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from Ryo and anyone involved with him.   
  
*It's my fault I suppose* she thought as she slowed her pace, walking along the sidewalk of the busy city. *My fault for trusting him. I made my self vulnerable, and these are the results. So I guess I should just mend that mistake, and never go back... Although I am quite curious to what he was going to do with me! Or actually... maybe I'm not. Maybe what I find out will scare me*  
  
Just then, Faye saw the casino.   
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. She ran inside, and the scent of money aroused her senses.   
  
*What if I see Spike again? Oh who cares about that ass, I'll just walk right by him* she confirmed. She saw 3 girls who seemed to be triplets. They were all blond with blue eyes, but one had a pony tail, the other had pig tails, and the other had extremely curly hair in little ringlets. They all had diamond necklaces, and looked fairly wealthy. Faye approached them, hoping they would invite her. Luckily, they did.  
  
"Wanna play? We're starting a new game," exclaimed one girl. They seemed a bit too bubbly for Faye's taste, but she decided she could get to like them.   
  
"Yeah, thanks," she replied. As she sat down, the immediately started to introduce them selves.   
  
"I'm Loretta," exclaimed the one in the ponytail who had invited Faye to the game.   
  
"I'm Audrey," said the one in the pigtails.  
  
"And I'm Desiree!" finished the curly haired one.   
  
"I'm Faye Valentine," Faye told them. They gasped in unision.  
  
"Faye Valentine?! We've heard all about you! Oh god girls, we're gonna lose mega-money!" exclaimed Dana, who stared nervously at the total of 3,500 that she and her sisters had put in. Faye smiled, putting in 1000 woolongs.  
  
"Let's play," she stated. Midway in to the game, Desiree said, "So Faye, what's going on?"  
  
Faye sighed. "Long story, but let's put it this way. I really need a place to stay," she replied, hoping that they would take the hint.  
  
"What happened with the Bebop?" asked Audrey.  
  
"If you let me stay with you, I'll tell you the whole story," offered Faye, wanting to stay with the 3 rich girls. This was unlike her, to beg from others, but she was too tired and worn out to fend for herself, and she refused to stay at a hotel or motel if she could help it.  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Loretta. Faye smiled, gratefully.  
  
Naturally, Faye won with a full house. She hopped in to a tiny jet with the girls, the kind she could only dream for.  
  
"So, where do you live?" asked Faye, wanting to know a bit more about their whereabouts.  
  
"We live on Kiki Rd!" exclaimed Desiree. Faye gasped.  
  
"Kiki Rd? You guys must be pretty damn rich," she exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," replied Audrey. Just then, they arrived at their house. It was a large white house, with columns in front of the doors and Spanish style carvings on the window cills, and a collosal balcony with a whole set of chairs and a table.  
  
"Holy shit," exclaimed Faye. She had definitely chosen the right people for hospitality.   
  
*This is gonna be good* she thought. 


	7. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad

5/31/02  
  
hello ppl... not in such a good mood, won't discuss the details. nothing big, it's just gnawing me inside out. Anyway, here's your chapter! I'll try not to rub off my mood on to the story ^_^  
  
  
As Faye walked inside the large white house, she felt a blast of cool, icy air.  
  
"Air conditioner," Loretta exclaimed quickly, blushing, as she ran to close it.  
  
But Faye didn't hear, she was absolutely captivated by the sight before her. It was very girly, but just something about how they put the whole look perfectly just put her in shock. The colors were tones of white, lavenders, pinks, and blues. The furniture was elegant with a tad of funkiness to it. The were flowers decorating every crook and nanny of the house, and oil paintings of beautiful roses hung upon the ivory white walls. To every elegant piece of furniture, there was a vase of flowers, flowers draped upon it, some sort of small, cute cloth draped over it, anything to spice it up.  
  
"Nice place," blurted out Faye.   
  
"Thanks," replied Desiree, beaming. They all took their shoes off at the hall way. Desiree jumped on the couch, snuggling on the pillow. "Come on! Let's sit down and listen to Faye's story!" Her sisters jumped next to her, all huddled up, as if they were awaiting something very special. Well, they were, but not according to Faye. She felt a heaviness on her chest.   
  
*Damn, I forgot I had to tell them* she thought. She plopped her self on the couch facing them. They were so interested, as if Faye had some spectucular story.  
  
*Won't they be dissapointed?* she thought, laughing inwardly. She cleared her throat, and began her story. She told them briefly about how she didn't know her past, and a bit about how she felt like an outcast. According to her, there was no need to tell them everything, only what she thought would fulfill their needs. She told them how things started to get great, then she was kidnapped by Ryo, and what he told her. She told them an extremely vague version of what she heard Spike say to Julia, and that she had 'special' feelings for him. Then, she spoke of the phone conversation, and her running away.  
  
"So, that's the story," finished Faye, a bit relieved. She had a managed to tell the story without spilling to these complete strangers.  
  
The girls gaped at her, mouths wide open.   
  
"Wow.. we didn't know," whispered Audrey. Desiree's eyes were tearing.   
  
"Like a movie! Oh you're living the MOVIE life! It's so beautiful..."  
  
"Girls, group hug!" sobbed Loretta. They wrapped their longs arms with jingling bracelets around Faye. She slightly returned the hug. But it was a special feeling... that such people loved her so much who she had only known for less than an hour.  
  
"Let's show you to your room," sniffed Desiree, eyes red and puffy.  
  
*Wow, she's emotional* thought Faye.   
  
"Thanks," she replied. The guest room was gorgeous, with a full bed and cute flower carpets. There was a dim light, setting a peaceful aura throughout the room. Everything was just gorgeous.  
  
"It's great!" exclaimed Faye. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Audrey smiled. "We want to be extra special to our guests!" Faye sat on the bed, about to sink in to the beds comforting matress.  
  
"So, tell me about you guys. I spilled my life story to you," said Faye.  
  
"Well, we lived with are parents, they both died in a car accident when we were 19, so we all decided to live together in their house," explained Loretta briefly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," whispered Faye. There were a few moments of akward silence, broken by Desiree, who exclaimed, "Let's EAT!" The triplets bounded down the stairs, followed by a chuckling Faye.   
  
Maybe... just MAYBE this wouldn't be so bad. 


	8. The Search Party

6/1/02  
  
IT'S JUNE! Ahhh... the end of school is nearing. I'm a happy camper! But then... 8th grade will come... my 13th birthday... x__X TEENAGER YEARS! YACK! Should I be scared or no? Anyway, without furthur ado, here is ze 8th chapter of A Pleasant Dream This chapter gives you a BIG HINT of what Ryo's up to, but don't think it's all of it, there is MUCH more to it ^_^ Oh, by the way, thanks for the r/r guys, keep it up!   
  
  
Ryo paced back and forth in his mini office, his mind frantically searching for the answer.   
  
*I'm so stupid, I should of KNOWN she would be an eavesdropper!* he thought.   
  
Sighing, he realized what he would have to do... he would have to track her down. It was something he really did not want to do, because he wanted to stay on good terms with Faye, but it seemed that there was no hope for that any more. He sat down at his desk, and opened his silver laptop. Typing rapidly, he accesed the Earth Technology Science Labs. The bold headlines on the screen were the same as always:  
  
5 MILLION BOUNTY ON FAYE VALENTINE- FROZEN FOR 54 YEARS, HAS DEBT TO PAY  
  
Ryo sighed. He went in to the access forum, which required a password, and saw that Dr. Kino, the head of the lab, was one. He invited him to a private chat so they could speak.  
  
Ryo: Dr. Kino, I have news  
  
Dr. Kino: Yes, Ryo?  
  
Ryo: She has ran away  
  
Dr. Kino: WHAT?   
  
Ryo: I tried to stop her... I'm going to need search parties  
  
Dr. Kino: ... very well, she is in Venus, correct?  
  
Ryo: Yes, and I'm terribly sorry about this whole thing, she just ran away, she eavesdropped on our conversation!  
  
Dr. Kino: Stupid woman.... ok I will organize a search party. Good Bye Ryo  
  
Ryo: Good Bye Dr. Kino  
  
Ryo signed off, closed down the laptop, and shut it closed. He leaned back on his chair, taking a deep breath.  
  
***  
  
The girls went out in to the back yard, where the was a beatiful table/chair set on the low balcony. The grass was a beautiful emerald color, surrounding the lake and dock that the house was close to. There was a gorgeous white gazebo on a small hill up ahead.  
  
"That's a nice gazebo," commented Faye.   
  
"Thanks, it's an Italian artwork from the 1800's!" replied Audrey.  
  
"Wow, that's old," exclaimed Faye. She sat down on a chair, gazing at the surroundings.   
  
"So Faye, what do you plan on doing?" asked Desiree.  
  
"Yeah, are you going back to the Bebop?" asked Audrey.   
  
Faye sighed deeply. The realization that she could not stay with these girls forever just came back to her.  
  
"I-I really don't know," she replied.  
  
"Well, if you don't, it's not like you're hopeless! I mean, a nomadic life could be fun too! In a sense," exclaimed Loretta.   
  
Faye sighed.   
  
"I've tried it... I've been a nomad before I met the Bebop. Now, it's just hard. I've done the damage, I've become attached, something I've feared for so long," Faye replied.  
  
Just then, they heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. Faye stood up abruptly.  
  
"Oh no, it may be Ryo!" she exclaimed.   
  
"In here!" whispered Loretta frantically, opening a smaller door to the house.   
  
"It leads to the basement!"  
  
Faye ran down the steps, engulfed in darkness. She decided to sit on the steps, not wanting to go further.  
  
Loretta locked the door shut, and ran after her sisters to get to the door. A large burly man who resembled a scientist due to his big lab coat, was at the door.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Loretta.  
  
The man held up an I.D which said Joseph Kinto.  
  
"Is there a Faye Valentine here?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"No, why?" asked Desiree.  
  
"It is confidential matters, but witnesses have spotted her coming to this exact house."  
  
"You know, we've been in so many conflicts with the neigbors, they would do anything to get is in trouble," Audrey quickly lied.   
  
The man narrowed his eyes on her. The girls struggled to keep a straight face. He sighed, and left. They shut the door, breathing sighs of relief. They rushed to the back and told Faye what happened.  
  
"WHAT?! Ryo was involved with THEM? That's even MORE of a reason not to trust him!" screeched Faye in fury.  
  
"Well, we don't know that Ryo was invo-" started Loretta, but Faye cut her off.  
  
"No, he WAS. They never just started to track me down like this... he was working for them, I KNOW IT. And they probably will still think you have me, and Ryo will plan some dumb plot to kidnap me AGAIN!" raged Faye, beads of sweat forming on her face.  
  
"Faye, cool down! Please!" begged Audrey.  
  
"Yes, we'll keep you here for as long as we have to," assured Desiree.  
  
Faye forced a smile. "Thanks," she replied meekly.   
  
Meekly... Faye Valentine, meekly? What had happened to her? 


	9. Ryo Reveals his Secret

6/4/02  
  
By golly, a FROG FOUND IT'S WAY IN ED'S BRAIN! (lol lynn). Ok, dont ask every1. Just read ^_^  
  
  
"And so, since we had no warrant, we could not search the house."  
The search party and Dr. Kino had just finished telling Ryo what happened.  
  
"Thank you, I'll take matters in to my own hands now," replied Ryo.  
  
"You must get her back in 3 days or you're cut from the job," warned Dr. Kino  
  
"Don't worry. Of all people, I should know best how Faye's mind works. By now she's probably very vulnerable," chuckled Ryo.  
  
"I hope I can trust you," muttered Dr.Kino. He spun around, gesturing him and his search party to exit.  
  
Ryo stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm coming for you Faye," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
"God, I don't know if I can keep up with this," muttered Faye when she was alone in the guest room. She rolled over on her back.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have run away. Maybe I should of listened to Ryo. That probably would of made a world difference! I screwed up, as usual."  
  
Just then the door bell rang.  
  
*RYO*   
  
Faye sprung up from the bed and without a second thought, zooming down the stairs like a torpedo.  
  
She saw the girls rushing to answer the door. "Stop. If it's Ryo... I can talk to him," she said slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" whispered Desiree. Faye nodded solemnly. She turned around and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door, her hand trembling.   
  
Ryo stood there, a bit shocked to see Faye.  
  
*That was easy* he thought, adjusting his tie.  
  
"Uh, Faye," he blurted out.  
  
"I knew it would be you. Ryo, I should of let you explain. So I'm ready to hear it," she stated flatly.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" chorused the girls. He looked past Faye to see the blonde triplets, who looked as if they were watching a soap opera. He walked inside, staring at the house.  
  
"You can come in the kitchen, follow us," said Loretta, walking to the kitchen. They all sat down.  
  
"Um, you don't mind if they hear?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Nope," replied Faye.   
  
*Just tell me*  
  
Ryo cleared his throat.  
  
"Ok, well, you see, I am... well ok, let me start over. Faye, while you were being frozen, technology was growing rapidly, and the doctors discovered something new. They discovered how to clone people, so that the clone would be the exact same age and have the exact same knowledge in their brain, as well as personality. Well, I was the first clone..." he said, trailing off so Faye could take in the information.   
  
"You mean you're..." she gasped, pointing at him. "M-My?" she stuttered, pointing a finger at her self.  
  
"Holy SHIT!" she screeched, covering her mouth in utter shock.  
  
The triplets also seemed dumbfounded, but didn't say a word.   
  
"Um, yes, well anyway. There were of course some difficulties, as you can see. I am not a woman. The old equipment they used to do this altered the chromosomes. Also, I don't really have your personality. Instead, I think that we have a phsychological bond in which I can feel your pain and strong thoughts during your highly emotional times. Well, I was kind of still kept to be tested on. Then, when you were unfrozen and you escaped without paying your debt, they turned to me. So, I was sent to capture you and bring you back so you can pay your debts. They figured that I could just tell you that I was your brother and bring you to them as a trick." He stopped so Faye could process all of this.  
  
"B-But you didn't tell me that," she sputtered.  
  
"Yes, I thought it was ridiculous that you had to pay such a debt when it wasn't even your choice to be frozen! So, I figured I would keep you, tell you all that stuff that I did to gain your trust and get to know you, and then I would tell you about what I was supposed to be. And then, well, I would pay your debt. They gave me that mansion and all the cool stuff, so they didn't think I had the money, but I stole from them," he explained, smiling.  
  
"So, I'll give you the money and tell them that I made you show me all your money and that you actually had enough," finished Ryo.  
  
"Ok... a bit confusing, but ok!" exclaimed Faye. She felt as if 50 anchors had been lifted off her chest.   
  
"Wait, why didn't you do this in the first place?" asked Loretta.  
  
"Well, I kind of wanted to get to know the person I was cloned from. It's natural curiousity!" admitted Ryo.   
  
"So, I suppose we'll be going now?" suggested Faye, getting up from the table.  
  
"Yeah," replied Ryo, a relieved look in his eyes.  
  
"Bye," said Loretta softly. She immediately gave Faye a warm hug. Faye hesitated, but returned a brief hug. She wasn't used to this lovey dovey stuff! She hugged the other 2 twins, and had to repeatedly bid them farewell as she walking outside.  
  
"Maybe we'll see eachother again!" screeched Desiree.  
  
"Uhuh!" added Audrey.  
  
"Maybe!" replied Faye, in the seat of Ryo's jet. She sighed in relief as the jet zoomed away. Now the problems would begin. 


	10. Minor Setback?

Faye shifted nervously in the passenger seat of Ryo's jet.   
  
"So, where are we going now?" she asked.  
  
"Kino's," replied Ryo, adjusting some of the gears.  
  
"To pay him?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Y-You have the money, right?" asked Faye.  
  
Ryo nodded. "So… you stole this money from them?" questioned Faye, curious.  
  
Ryo chuckled. "Yes… I did."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes, smiling. "You and me are not that different… but won't they notice? That they have less money and when you give this money back to them… they'll just have what the started out with."  
  
Ryo smiled at her. "That's where the real ingenious part comes in," he said triumphantly.  
  
"Humor me," said Faye.  
  
"I tampered with the money security system in their computers, so it seems that they have lost no money. They'll never know!!!"  
  
Faye's eyes widened. "Tricky," she commented, nodding approvingly.  
  
Ryo landed the jet in front of a large glimmering silver building.  
  
"This is it?" said Faye. "Doesn't look much like a hospital."  
  
"It's not," replied Ryo. "It's the office building where all their dirty money management goes on, to cheat young people like your self out of money."  
  
Faye lips formed a small O, not uttering a single sound.  
  
Walking in to the building, Faye could even smell the scent of money. Tons of people were scurrying around, with paperwork in their hands, cramming themselves in to elevators, doing business.  
  
They walked up to the secretary behind the desk.  
  
"Dr. Kino is expecting me," said Ryo.  
  
"Name?" asked the secretary, not looking up. She was a young girl of around 21 with long brown hair and bored green eyes.  
  
Great part time job, thought Faye, laughing inwardly.  
  
"Akono, Ryo," he said.  
  
"Hold on one second Ryo," she said, typing rapidly on the computer. He drummed his fingers along the surface of the desk, bored.  
  
"Ok, he's expecting you. He's on the 5th floor, room D-6. Take this, incase anyone stops you," she said, handing him a small pass.  
  
"Thank you," he said, accepting the pass.  
  
"Pretend you're all mad and stuff," he told Faye as they walked in to the elevator.  
  
Faye nodded, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Um, shouldn't I take the money?" she asked. Ryo nodded, digging in his pockets. He pulled out a small silver disk.  
  
"That… doesn't look like money," Faye said, suspiciously.  
  
"They told me to transfer the value of the money to this disk," he explained, handing it to Faye. Faye took the disk, stuffing it in her pocket. There was a little shrill ringing sound when with elevator reached its destination.  
  
They exited the elevator and saw D-6 on the right.  
  
Faye took in a deep breath.  
  
"This is it," she muttered to her self.   
  
As Ryo knocked on the door, Faye could sense his nervousness as well.  
  
Dr. Kino opened the door to see the 2 of them.  
  
"Come in," he said gruffly, letting them walk through.  
  
They sat at the small round table, waiting for Dr. Kino to speak.  
  
Faye tried to put a mad expression on her face.  
  
"Here's your stupid money," she spat, slapping the disk on the table.  
  
Dr. Kino picked up the disk, inspecting it.  
  
"Well, Ryo, you did good work," he said monotonously.  
  
Ryo was a bit surprised. He expected more of a reaction.  
  
"U-Uh... thank you," he stammered.  
  
"But," coninued Dr. Kino, "I have noticed the missing money."  
  
As Ryo's stomach literally lurched forward, so did Faye's.  
  
"W-What missing money, Dr. K-" started Ryo, but Dr. Kino cut him off.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. It doesn't matter, you're both under arrest," he sneered. 


End file.
